


Right Intentions...Wrong Reasons

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly, Uhura ships it, chulu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Uhura is excited about Chekov and Sulu getting together soon.





	

Uhura was practically grinning. They were so cute. It was ridicules.

Sulu and Chekov were sitting in the mess hall, nearly glued to one-another, chatting excitedly about something on the padd they were holding. Sulu was straddling the bench, actually bodily pressed up against Chekov's side, smiling ear to ear. Chekov leaned into it, pretty much snuggling into the arm comfortably laid across his shoulder.

Leo made a gagging sound when she pointed it out to him and she elbowed him in the side. 

She couldn't wait for those two to finally get together. The bets she'd made on them would probably be enough for a really nice hotel for her next shore leave.  



End file.
